Believe
by The Essence of Life
Summary: Dont want to spoil anything....


As we flow across endless time through the ages we wonder what truly is history? Why must we know so much about our past, but yet we know so little. This story is about how our lives are truly affected by the choices we made in the past and the present.

Charlie looked up from his automated computer to see the endless waves of nothing flowing in and out in and out. This was the nothing of his life going to school and then looking at blank screen while machines made him food and did his choirs. All his life Charlie had seen problems starvation, disease, and crime, but like most of the people who had his wealth his power he only stared at a blank screen all his life.

Charlie's dad owned a rich multi billion dollar company which made robots. Robots were the mind slaves of the future with little left to do but stare blankly until they were called open by their masters. Without a brain at all, the robots were left with so much untapped potential so much greater powers.

Yet people in this future were only worried about themselves, their future what they could have, not who they could be helping. Now God was aware of the problems the world faced, the small acts that used to make this world perfect for life were gone and he was determined it bring it back. He decided to show one boy the truth of the way the world used to be, the knowledge, the strength, the power.

Charlie beat the fourth level in his game for what seemed like the eight hundredth time. Bed time he thought. That night he had a restless sleep, he dreamed that he was starving. For the next few nights he had similar dreams all with the same result, him dieing. Then a week later he had a dream where God came to him. God spoke in a loud booming fatherly voice "This world is wrought with the stench of greed anger and hatred. For the past 7 days you have seen suffering and all this lives today, but the world was not always this way. Their was a time when love and compassion existed. Families would support each other and promise love.

Charlie ventured to ask a question "What is love?" And god showed him Christmas holidays and all the happy small memories like huddling around the fire with family being with friends and caring for the world around you.

When Charlie woke he saw around him a new world filled with life. He noticed for the first time birds chirping. He saw squirrels darting around searching for food, but he also saw pain and sorrow. He noticed deaths icy hand rapping around the people of this world. He also saw briskness, he saw the people around him not willing to stop and say hello. At night he asked his parents a small simple question "Do you love me?" and his parents stared blankly reflecting a crystal clear lake with one small ripple which puzzles the mind. After this Charlie had seen the full damage of the world the world no longer had meaning. Life was only a day to day thing that people went through because they had to.

That night God came again speaking in that same kind, but firm voice "Charlie you must go back in time to repair the damage that has happened. You must bring the world into a state of rebirth."

Charlie woke and he looked outside no longer was he in his home, but know he was somewhere else. Austria 1901 said the calendar. He looked around the strange place he was in. It was certainly far from home, paint was peeling off the walls in a curious pattern. The kitchen had unwashed plates waiting in the sink for someone to come and find them. He saw ants line up like tiny soldiers across the floor, but worst of all was what he smelled. It smelled like something had lived its last waking moments here inside this one room shack.

He left his house and walked so fast he ran into a small boy only maybe 12 years old. The boy had been carrying a package wrapped in a paper bag. Charlie bent to pick it up, while the boy said "I don't believe we have met" Charlie turned to shake the boys hand. The boys hand was strong with a confident sweat that was just enough to make you see this boy stand out as someone of intense passion for what he believed in, yet he sensed evil waiting just beneath the surface of the boy's skin. "Charlie" he said. The boy said "Adolf, Adolf Hitler"

.


End file.
